Past Unlocked
by BitterSweetDragon
Summary: PERMENANT HIATUS Spot Conlon sees his mother one night and the past comes back to haunt him. Hookers.Rape.Abuse.Alcohol.Lemon. Sprace.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Unlocked**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Newsies_**

**_

* * *

_**

Last night I saw my mother. She was wearing a dangerously low cut blouse and a mini shirt that would have turned me if it wasn't for the fact that she was my mother. My mother the whore. I remember men coming in and out of our apartment when I still lived there. I would hear through the thin walls sounds that no kid should ever hear. I saw those men pay her with a huge smile on their faces. Some came back. Some didn't. I asked her once, when I was very little, what she did with the men. She slapped me. As I grew older I figured it out. I ignored it but I couldn't block the sounds coming from her bedroom, no matter how hard I tried. I glared at the men and once punched one of them. My mother held me down while the man beat me.

But she was still my mother in my eyes and I still loved her even though I hated her. That love disappeared a few days after my thirteenth birthday. A man walked into our apartment and handed my mother money and she left. I was doing my homework but stopped to watch this transaction. I got confused as he walked over and sat next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I knew what was about to happen. I jumped up and ran to the door but he caught me my by ankle and I fell to the ground. I squirmed and tried to break free as he dragged me to my room. He threw me on the bed and I tried to break free.

"You're not going anywhere Conlon." He said as he climbed on top of me. I tried to fight him off as he took off my clothes but it was no use. He took off his belt and started beating me with it. I still tried to fight. I was too weak and was in pain. But that pain was nothing to the pain that came after the belt. I screamed as he jammed himself into me. I bawled and pleaded for him to stop. But he didn't until he was satisfied. He left me on my bed crying hysterically.

My mother came in five minutes later to find me a bleeding and crying in the same position he had left me. I looked up at her and the look that was plastered on her face was not the look of sorrow or pity. It was a look that looked pleased. It was then that I lost all love for her. I threw on my boxers and started expressing my loss of love for her. I told her she was a whore and a terrible mother. I screamed how she had let the man rape her only son. I told her I hated her and how I was leaving. She gave me the key to our apartment and said "Come back when you cool down Benjamin."

I packed up a bag and I haven't returned since.


	2. Drunk

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 2: Drunk**

**

* * *

**AN: I wasn't sure if I was going to make that a one-shot or not. But since I was asked, I'll make this into a story. Thanks for the review! Also if the accents and the grammar is a little off just ignore it. Oh yeah-SLASH in this chapter. So don't yell. You were warned.

* * *

After I saw her I just started to wander. I headed aimlessly trying to clear my head of the past. But it failed. Memories flooded back to me. Memories of my father. I can barely remember him. I remember his brown eyes smiling at me and putting me on his shoulders. He's the one that gave me the name Spot. When he was around life was good. I didn't have bruises to hide. I had meat on my bones. My mother was never a happy woman and he hated the way she yelled at me from time to time. They used to fight about me. My mother screamed that I was a mistake and my father denied it and told me how much he loved me. Him siding with me made my mother furious. It was then that she started having the men come to the apartment to spite him. He came home one night to find her sleeping with his boss and that's when he left. He packed his things up and left. I ran after him crying. My image of my father was shattered when I said he wasn't being fair to me by leaving. He slapped me and said, "Benji, nothin' in life is fair. Suck it up."

I sat on the edge of the pier and I felt a tear sneak up on me. I wanted to go crawl into my bed and just forget. But I couldn't. Brooklyn didn't even think their leader had problems of his own to worry about. I sighed and stared into the murky water for a few more minutes. The evening edition was sprawled next to me. I wasn't finished selling. But I wasn't in the mood to. Not since I saw her. But time is money and I wanted to get a pair of shoes so I needed to keep selling. So I picked up my papes and started wandering towards the bridge.

"Extra! Giraffe let out of Bronx zoo! Giraffe kills small child!" I called out the headline to no one in particular. A couple people came up and got a pape. It took me longer than usual to sell all my papes today. I started wandering across the bridge. I really don't feel like going back to the lodging house yet. So I wandered.

Next thing I know is that I'm somewhere in Manhattan looking up at the a bright green sign that says "Bailey's Bar." I walked in and coughed from all the smoke. I walked over to the bar and sat down. The bar tender walked over to me and looked at me, "Hey kid, have you'se been heah befoah?"

"Not that I can remembah." I looked around and shook my head. I put a nickel down. "Give me some gin."

He nodded and brought me back my drink. I stared at the shot glass with my gin in it and the bartender cleared his throat, "It ain't poisoned kid."

I just looked at him and gulped it down. "Give me it in a biggah glass."

He shrugged and came back with a larger one and I gave him the money. I took a swig and could feel the alcohol burning down my throat. I took another and I could feel it burning even more. Before I knew it the whole glass was empty. I pointed to my glass and the bartender filled it up again, "You'se gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrah."

I scowled and gave him the money. My eyes left my glass this time. I took a sip and got up. All of a sudden there was a yell from the poker table.

"YOU CHEATED!" A man slammed his fist down on the table.

"No…you're jist terrible at dis game. Face it." I smirked and took a swig. Racetrack Higgins getting called a cheat at poker.

I lost that smirk when I saw the man stand up and grabbed Race's collar. I walked over and pulled the guy off Race and glared. "You wanna start shit with this guy you gotta go through me."

The man took a step back and I glared again. He took another step back and grabbed his stuff. "Gotta run."

I smirked as the man hurried out of the bar. I turned to Race and raised an eyebrow, "Ya startin' bar fights Higgins?"

He let out a laugh, "S'not my problem people can't play poker."

I spit in my hand and we spit shook. "How've ya been Race?"

"Alright." He started to put his winnings in his pocket, "I won six bucks yesterday at the tracks. So why are you heah getting drunk?"

My smirk faded and I finished off my drink. "Nothin' that concerns you."

"Just askin', I'll buy ya a drink." He walked over the bartender and put a quarter down on the bar. "How 'bout you fill my friend's drink and get me a beer."

The bartender nodded and took my glass. "You didn't have to do that Race."

He shrugged and took the drinks from the bartender. He raised his glass, "Salute."

We clinked glasses and took a swig. "So you were at the tracks yesterday an' ya didn't stop by an' see me? I'm hoit Racey."

He smiled, "I think buyin' ya that drink was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Ya jist called me Racey an' ya already drunk."

"I ain't drunk Race." I said as I chugged the rest of my drink. I let out a hiccup.

"Yeah, ya not drunk Spottie. Ya jist get random hiccups like that." Race smirked at me. I looked at his eyes. I never really noticed them before. "What?"

"Let's walk somewheah. This place is too cramped." He finished his beer and followed me out the door. "Anywhere ya wanna walk?"

"Central Park's not too far." He was right. We got there in minutes. We were wandering half-way into the park when kicked in in full force. I swerved and tripped on my own foot. Race tried to catch me but instead he fell down and caught me in his arms. "Ya okay?"

It must have been the alcohol because the next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against Race's. I pulled back to see his expression. I didn't see it for long because he leaned in and kissed me in return. I rolled over and climbed on top of him. I bit his lip softly for entrance and he opened his mouth. My tongue was having a field day and I could feel him enjoying it. I moved on to his neck and felt him breathing on my shoulder. I sucked and bit gently. I felt his hands grabbing on to my back. He tugged at my shirt and he pulled it off. I looked into his brown eyes and went back to kissing him. He felt his hands wander across my chest and down my torso. My breathing quickened and all the sudden he stopped.

I got up and heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me and my eyes widened. A police officer was staring straight at us.


	3. Chase

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 3: Chase  
**

**

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reviewing! I love comments they make the story go faster but don't worry I'm not one of those "Comment or I'm not updating" people. They bother me. Anyway…here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I jumped off of Race and tried to spring to my feet. I ended up on the ground dizzy. "Evenin' Officah."

The man looked at the two of us with disgust. He was tall, I'd say 6'2 at least. He had firery red hair and piercing eyes. His face had a scowl that seemed almost implanted into his skin. Everything about him screamed "I have the power and I know it." He watched with furyas Race got himself up and dusted himself off, "Is there a problem officah?"

I grimaced as the man's face turned a nice shade of red. Race had insulted him by asking. The cop got out his hand cuffs and I pulled myself up, "Beat it Race!"

I shook the dizziness off and ran after Race. The cop was still chasing us toward the city. I could hear him ordering us to stop and when I turned around I saw that he was only ten yards away. I sprinted faster and caught up with Race. He looked behind him and ran faster. We were almost to the city. I could see the street lights and I could see the streets. When we finally got to the streets Race took me in all the alleyways of Midtown. The cop was still chasing us. We ran into the theatre district and on to Broadway. A show had just gotten out. We ran into the crowd thinking the cop would loose us. Well he would have lost us if I hadn't of forgotten my shirt. Some lady yelled at me and said I had no manners and that I was a disgrace to my family. I told her to go to hell. Then the cop found us again. So we raced on into where all the "snob shop" district. Unfortunately no one was really shopping. So we stuck out and the cop was still going strong. I was running out of breath and I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't run very straight and Race was a couple yards in front of me. He lead me down another alley and I struggled to keep up with him. The alley lead to another alley that lead to another alley. I was starting to wonder if Race knew where he was going.

Then all of the sudden Race disappeared. I stopped and looked behind me. I didn't see the cop but I could still hear him. Then I felt a hand grab me and the next thing I know is that I'm in an apartment complex with Race. He leads me up a flight of stairs, unlocks a door and we run in. I saw a sofa and laid down trying to catch my breath, "Race…where…"

He shushes me and looks around into the rooms. "Sleepin.' Ok."

"Race…"

He sits next to me and whispers, "Dis…is wheah I used to live. My papa's not heah so it's… safe. My sistas sleepin' with my ma. We jist gotta…stay heah for a couple minutes so the cop gives up. Jist catch ya breath."

I look around me in the dark. This room is done in green and there's an Irish and Italian flag hanging from the wall. On the other wall is a wedding photo. I can't see the details but it's obvious that Race got his good looks from his mother. I look to my left and I notice three rooms branching off from this living room. The two doors are shut but the one is open reveling a bath room. To my right there's a kitchen and a table and chairs. On the table is an empty bottle of wine. Dishes are drying the rack and the place is pretty clean. I look up at Race and he's looking at his watch. "We bettah go now."

I follow Race out the door and down the stairs. As soon as we were out the door I looked around for the cop. "He ain't heah."

The walk to the lodging house was pretty quiet. We were almost there when Race looked at me. "We're kinda outa beds…"

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "I could throw you on the floor and sleep on ya bed."

"Or, you could jist sleep with me." I kissed his neck and reached for his pants, "Now NOW Conlon!"

I smirked at him, "They ok with you?"

He threw me a perplexed look, "Hmm?"

"Do they know that you buy men drinks then make out with them in the middle of Central Park?"

"Not really…I never really told them. But they're okay with Blink and Mush, so I don't think they'll have a problem with me…So is the famous leadeh of the Brooklyn newsies out of the closest?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"Well, I ain't full out gay. I still like goils and all that. But, I like guys. Only a few of my newsies have seen me drag a guy up to my room and the ones that have seen that are the ones who I trust not to say anything. If I came out, my image would crack. Fairy Spot Conlon…who would respect that?"

"I would." I looked at Race and let out a smile. I haven't smiled all day. "So…Spot…."

"Yeah?"

Those brown eyes looked nervous. He tensed up a bit. "I know this might sound a little cheesy.."

"Yeah?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Um…Would…"

"Spit it out Racetrack."

"Do you do that whole boyfriend thing?"

"I do if you do." I smiled at him again and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Insert Aww here Review with whatever if you'd like to. 


	4. Lodging House

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 4: Lodging House**

**

* * *

**  
A/N: MyDracoMalfoy- you are my loyal reviewer, you rock! Also thanks Slang-it for informing me on my incorrect terminology. Sorry about that. But, in this chapter and in future chapters pretend that the words we use now for gay were around in the 1890's. I don't feel like searching through history books to see what the all the correct slangs were for homosexual. If you know please tell me. But for now just pretend. I know it would be better if I did all that, but it's a fan fic, it's not a novel.

* * *

It was pretty late when we got into the lodging house. Kloppman gave Race a look when we came in. But we signed in and gave him the rent and headed upstairs. Most of the Manhattan newsies were sleeping, but there was a game of blackjack going on between Blink, Jack, and Snipeshooter. Race walked over to them, "You guys playin' blackjack without me?" 

Blink laughed as Race sat down next to him, "Yeah and I'm actually winnin' this time."

Jack turned around and saw me, "Spot."

I spit in my hand and Jack did the same. We shook and I let out a hiccup, "How you doin' Cowboy?"

"Alright. What about you? Smells like you've been drinking then feel down the sewah."

"I'se fine. Me an' Race had a lil' run in with the bulls." I sat down next to Jack. "An' I had a couple drinks."

"Go shower, you smell terrible."

"Gee thanks Cowboy." I smirked and headed over to the showers. The water felt good against my skin. I grabbed some soap and use that. I wasn't used to this shower. We had different ones in Brooklyn. It only took me a couple of minutes to find how to make the water warmer. But by then I was already done. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to grab my clothes when I realized they weren't there. I looked around the bathroom and couldn't find them. I turned around to see a rather amused Racetrack. "Race…where are my clothes?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." He said with a smile.

"Racetrack…" I walked up to him and looked down, "Gimme."

"They're drying."

"What do you mean, 'they're drying.'"

"I washed them."

"Race…" I gave him a look, "What am I s'posed to wear then?"

He had an amused look on his face, "Well…"

"No."

"Fine, okay, I'll get ya a pair of pants…" He left and came back with a pair and handed me them, "They might be a lil' small."

He left and I put them on. They were a lil' short. As I walking back Kloppman yelled at us all to go to sleep and shut off the lights. I stumbled threw the dark and climbed into Race's bed. I felt him bring me closer and I could make out his face in the dark. I quietly kissed him, "G'night."

"Night."


	5. Look Down

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 5: Look Down**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Sorry about the late update, for those who know me, this isn't that bad of a time difference. But I've gotten a lot of reviews and they are all greatly appreciated. I hope everyone had a great holiday (don't you miss it?!?) and happy new year.

* * *

"I'se still don't see why ya jist can't stay heah…"

"I have to get back to Brooklyn…usually I tell someone if I'm not coming back. An' I wanna make sure Blaze didn't try and take over. Sarry Race. Come to Brooklyn after ya done sellin' an' we'll do somethin' then."

"Fine," Race frowned and walked back into the lodging house.

Truthfully, I would have liked to stay in bed all day with him. Before he woke up I was playing with his hair and just watching him. He looked so peaceful, like there was not a thing wrong in life. He seemed to be having a decent dream as well. I saw him somewhat smile a couple times.

* * *

I don't dream very much. If I do, the dreams are usually messed up. Like the one I had last night. It was with my aunt and my mother fighting. They never gotten along and the two of them can barely be in the same room with each other. The fight was about how I should live with my aunt. My aunt was cursing at my mother and telling her how terrible of a mother she was and how I deserved better. My mother kept saying something about how it was too bad and she would never give me up. Then I randomly appeared in it and she put me in this cage and said I could never come out. It was weird.

I walked into the lodging house and noticed that no one was awake yet. I climbed up to my room and changed into new clothes. I heard people complaining and yawning. I went outside my room.

"Spark, come heah."

Spark looked up and saw me, "Wheah were ya last night?"

"Manhattan. Did anyone ask 'bout me?"

"Only Blaze an' Leon. Get laid or somethin'?" He looked at me out of the corner of a green eye.

"More like somethin'."

"Somethin' like…?"

"Got caught by a cop making out in Central Park, an' was chased all the way to Duane Street."

"Ya didn't leave the goil theah?!"

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Didn't say it was a goil."

Sparks shook his head and let out a small laugh, "Duane Street's wheah the Manhattan Lodging house is…who"

I just smiled at him and started walking to the distribution center.

"Com'on Spot…"

"Maybe later."

He rolled his eyes. "So, did ya get to see the look on the cop's face?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't a good one. Huge Irish cop. I was runnin' around the rich part without my shoit. Rich folks' faces weah pretty funny." I smiled

He laughed. "At least ya got somehin' to laugh 'bout from it."

We got in line and I looked at the paper. There was an article about two boys running around and one didn't have a shirt on. Me and Sparks couldn't stop laughin.'

As I walked to my spot I thought about all the years I've been friends with Sparks. He was my first friend in the Brooklyn newsies. He's the only one I truly trust. We've helped each other out. We've kept each other secrets. He's the only one that knows what my mother's "profession" is. And I'm the only one that knows about certain things about his family. Like his family was insanely rich but he couldn't stand how they were to everyone. He always said how they looked down on everyone and treated their servants like shit. I'm used to being looked down on. It's been like that since elementary school. The teacher's heard rumors about my mother, they didn't like it, so they always took it out on me and looked down upon me. Then the kids in my class heard about it and pretty soon I was looked down on by them. They were probably overheard their parents and decided it was bad, so one kid said something to me. I beat the shit out of him and no one messed with me again. They all just kind of ignored me.

Now as I shout out headlines I'm still somewhat ignored. Some people will notice me and just walk past, some people will come up to me and buy a pape, some people walk past, and some people look down upon me. But, I'm just used to it.


	6. Family Shit

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 6: Family Shit**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I got my first flame last chapter. Some one left a note how I ruined _Newsies_ by making her favorite two characters gay. In chapter two I warned that this was a slash story and also in the summery I put "SpotRace" in there too. So just in case you live under a rock, this story contains SLASH. Slash male/male love. Don't like it, Don't read it!

Sorry for the delays…I hate midterms and I'm doing the school musical and Ahhhhhhhhh!! No free time…so I apologize.

* * *

**Unknown-Dreams-** You rock. That comment about "macking it on the ground" made me almost fall out of my chair laughing. Thanks for reviewing!

**SeventeenthAngelOfTheSixthHour-** Good luck with the Japanese! I didn't really know what you said to me in the review but judging by the way your reviews went I'm guessing it meant please. Thanks for the reviews!

**Krystal-** You somewhat confused me. You said this was unoriginal but then went on saying how it was nice to read something so different and complimented me. I'm guessing it's a typo? Either way thanks for the review, if you have any constructive criticism, feel free.

* * *

I decided to go to Tibby's for lunch. I left Manhattan in a hurry this morning and I felt like Race wasn't to pleased with me.

I was almost to the bridge when I felt a arm go around my waist and pull me into a dark alley. I immediately tensed and whipped my cane out. I turned around to a rather freaked out Racetrack, "Hey Spot…ya scared me…"

"Sarry 'bout that." I leaned down and gave him a kiss and put my cane away. I kissed him again.

"The famous Spot Conlon knows the word 'sarry?'" Race grinned.

"Don't tell anyone," I poke him with my cane and kiss him again, "So how was sellin'?"

"Alright, but I got bettah news…" he smiles.

"And that would be…."

"I won big time at the tracks!" He pulls out his wallet and shows me two twenty dollar bills. "I didn't have a hot tip or nothin' I just went with my gut."

"Damn Race…" I'm still surprised.

"You know what that means?"

"Ya forty bucks richer?"

"I'm taking you out to a nice place for dinner tonight." He grins and kisses me. He stops and smiles and kisses me again. This time with more passion. I feel the brick wall behind me and his fingers running through my hair. His lips are so soft and I want more. I kiss back passionately and I wrap my arms around his waist. His lips leave mine only to travel to my neck. I gasp for air. He found that part of my neck, that one part that just instantly turns me on. I grab his ass and squeeze it. He bites my neck tenderly and I know at that point I'm going to have a huge hickey after this is done. But fuck hickies, I just want Racetrack. His lips travel back to mine and I run my hand up his shirt. Slowly I let my hand wander to his pants line.

He nips my lip and that's when my stomach decides to growl loudly. The kiss breaks with a laughing Racetrack, "Maybe…we should get something to eat…"

I smirk, "Or I could just take you home and…"

He kisses me quickly one more time and we head to Manhattan.

* * *

We walk into Tibby's and we sit down with Jack and Mouth. Jack takes a look at my neck, "What sweet face attacked your neck Spot? And does she have any friends?"

Race smiles, "It ain't polite to kiss an' tell Jack. You seem to forget that one a lot."

"An' aren't you with his sistah?" I pointed to Mouth.

"Nah…" he stared out the window looking deep in thought.

The waitress sauntered over to our table. She was about eighteen with sandy hair and silver eyes. She had a bounce to her walk and her one ear had two earrings in it. I recognized my cousin Millie instantly. But said nothing.

"Hello and welcome to Tibby's!"

Jack smiled, "You're new."

She flashed a grin at him, "Yes I am."

"Can I take your…" the pen dropped and her smiled disappeared.

"You ok?" Race asked.

Her eyes met mine and they were filled with anger, "Benjamin Conlon you son of a bitch…"

"Don't think your aunt would appreciate that comment."

"You little bastard…she ran over to my mother's house in tears saying how you ran off…she said that you might be dead…"

I glared at her, "Don't fuckin' lie to me. Bitch only was upset 'cause she a lost money source."

The manager came over. "Is there a problem here?"

"Sorry Sir, it's just my cousin…can I have five minutes to talk to him outside?"

Her manger nodded and she looked at me.

"Benji come on."

"Don't call me that _Mildred_._"_ I got up and followed her out to an alley.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Benji? You're mother has been…."

"On sale on 21st and Bridge?"

She slapped me across the face, "You always said that and you were always the _only_ one that said that."

"Because it's the truth. I saw her a couple days ago in some sluttish outfit with some guy. I lived with her. I saw it. I hoird it and I shoa as hell can't forget it. Don't defend somethin' that ya don't know shit 'bout."

"You didn't see her when she came in. She looked heartbroken and she was crying…"

"She only went theah for money Millie. She's a moocher and'll do jist 'bout anythin' foah a buck."

"You know what Ben…"

"What? Fuckin' enlighten me o' cousin deahist." I scowled.

"Fuck you."

I sneered, "Ya really think that hoit me?"

"Here's why. You complain about how your mothers a whore, yet you have a hickey the size of New York on your neck and you're hairs a mess. Looks like you've been dating some sort of whore Benjamin."

I couldn't even form words I was so angry. I just glared.

"I thought so."

Race came into the alley and my eyes widen a bit. He walked over to her, "Don't ya know who you're talkin' to? 'Cause I don't think ya do."

He looked up at her and smirked, "Dis heah is Spot Conlon. Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. His name is held in very high regard and with respect. Dis guy can get anyone he wants anytime. He doesn't need any kind of whore to get some ass. Dis guy has girls droolin' ovah him as he walks by."

I smiled at him as Millie frowned. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

He looked at me and I shook my head indiscreetly. That's all I needed was for my idiot cousin to go shouting to the word that I'm half fag.

He shook his head.

"Well?"

"No you may not ask." He smiled at her and we went back into the restaurant.

Jack looked at me, "Benji?"

"I wouldn't be talking, _Francis_." Dave joked and Jack's smiled faded.

"Family shit." I answered simply. I saw Millie come back in and talk to her manager. Then she glared at me and left. We got a new waiter and ordered.

"So what kind of family shit?" Dave asked.

"Family shit that's none of ya fuckin' business." I sat back and stared out the window.

I didn't talk for the rest of the time. I listened to Race retell his huge win at the tracks but I was only listening to him and not to Dave or to Jack. We got our food and they talked about how headlines. I just ate silently. When the bill came I put down my money, said goodbye to Race walked home to Brooklyn.

Everything was going so good until she showed up…family ruins everything. When I got to the lodging house I ran up to my room and cried like I was seven years old. I wanted Race to tell her that he was my boyfriend, but then she'd tell the whole world. It wasn't just that either. It was just everything about my past. I heard the door open and I saw Racetrack looking hurt. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried until the tears stopped falling. He kissed my forehead gently and I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Steamy Shower

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 7: Steamy Shower

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updating, stupid _Once Upon a Mattress_ is taking over my life. The shows in a couple weeks, so I should be able to update more often then.

**WARNING**

**This chapter has a lot of slash sexual content. Yay for lemons!**

**MyDracoMalfoy-** Thanks for the review loyal reviewer!

* * *

**General POV**

"Mother!" Mildred panted.

"Good heavens child, what's all the fuss about? Why are you out of breath?" Treasa O'Malley, A woman with gray eyes that matched perfectly with her hair put down her needle work and looked questioningly at her daughter.

"I ran into someone today at work…"

"How is your new job? Do you have any nice coworkers? How is your boss to you?"

"Work is fine, I didn't really meet anyone today, and the boss is very considerate and kind. But I ran into someone today…"

"And who, may I ask, did you run into?"

"Benjamin Conlon." She stated with a scowl.

"What! I thought he was dead. Sheila said he was dead…"

"Actually, Aunt Sheila said he might be dead. She said that he disappeared."

Treasa ran a hand through her gray locks, "So he's alive at least…"

"Did he tell you anything about why he disappeared?"

"He claimed that Aunt Sheila's a whore."

"My sister is _not_ a whore…"

"He's so arrogant. His hair was all messed up and he had a huge hickey on his neck. He wouldn't answer when I asked if he'd been seeing a whore. Oh, and then his friend comes up and is all like 'Dis heah is Spot Conlon famous leadah of da Brooklyn newsies blah blah blah."

"I guess I should get in touch with Sheila. Just to let her know that he son is not lying dead on the ground somewhere."

"I could go for you."

"You sure Millie?" Her mother questioned.

"I remember where she lives. I'll go first thing tomorrow morning." She smiled.

* * *

**Spot's POV**

When I woke up, it took me a bit remember everything. I felt ashamed. Mighty Spot Conlon of the Brooklyn Newsies broke down and cried like a five year old. I can't believe I cried that much. All because of my family. I didn't cry when Emily threw her self off of the Brooklyn Bridge. I didn't cry when I was in the refuge. I didn't cry when Doberman, the leader before me, left and told me I was in charge. I didn't even fucking cry when I saw two of my newsies die in front of me. God. I feel so fucking weak.

I got up, grabbed a towel, and headed towards the showers. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:12. None of my boys would be back yet. They usually come in around six. So that meant I could use all the hot water I wanted. I walked in and took my clothes off. I looked in the mirror to check out my face. My eyes were a little bloodshot, but there wasn't a mark on my face.

I walked in the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt nice against my skin. I grabbed the soap and started to wash myself. All the sudden I felt a hand on my ass and I turned to see Race.

* * *

**WARNING! Do not read if you don't like male on male action!

* * *

**

I smiled at him, "Higgins, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, jist thought you'd like…" I pressed my lips against his and pinned him against the wall. Our tongues did their own little dance in our mouths and I ran my fingers against his smooth skin. I let my fingers graze across his chest as he burrowed his hand in my wet hair. I felt him harden and let my fingers go further down around his torso. I kissed his cheek and went to kiss his neck but he kissed mine first. Oh god. I love his mouth...I started to breathe heavier and I took a hold of him and he moaned as I handled him. He stopped kissing my neck and I took advantage of that and attacked his. I kissed and nibbled on him. His breath quicken instantly and he started to gasp.

"Spot..." He moaned and he softly bit my ear. I stopped kissing him and went faster. His eyes were closed, his mouth was parted, and he whispered my name again. Then he opened his eyes and kissed me hard pinning me against the other wall. He kissed my neck again. He didn't stay there long this time. He then started kissing my shoulder, then my chest, and then to my nipple. I let go of him as he sucked and bit softly. I moaned and he got on his knees. He kissed my stomach and then my thigh. I took a hold of his hair as he kissed my thighs and all around there.

"Oh God…Race…" He opened his mouth and took me in. I moaned and panted and I thought I was going to melt onto the floor. I love his mouth. He sucked harder as I panted his name out. I gasped out his name out and came in his mouth. I slide down to the floor next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I ain't nevah lettin' you go Race. Nevah."

I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. His smile was a genuinely happy smile. "Don't."

And we stayed like that until the water turned cold.

**SLASH OVERWITH, SAFE TO READ! But that's the end of the chapter anyway...  
**


	8. Ristorante

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 8: Ristorante**

**

* * *

A/N: **_Once Upon a Mattress_ is over! This means I have free time on my hands, which mean…more than one chapter a month! Sorry about that. I wasn't sure if you all were going to like the lemon, but turns out it wasn't bad. I hope I don't get this fic taken down for that. I probably should change this to R. But that requires effort and I'm lazy. I love input and I'm always open to suggestions. D

And last but definitely not least, I would like to thank MyDracoMalfoy, Jaded Havok, and Raven's Light (I'm glad I helped in the procrastination process, you made my day that day!)

I take Italian and figured it would be cool to throw some in to this fic. If it gets annoying just tell me and I'll stop putting it in here.

And without further adieu, here's chapter 8!

* * *

"Race, where are we going?"

"Out to dinnah, I told ya already."

"Do ya know wheah we are?"

"It's jist a lil' farther…" He looked up at a street sign, "Uh…I think it's down the next street."

"You'se said that foah times already…" I sighed. We were somewhere in China town. I don't go here much. I never was a fan of Chinese food. I saw a restaurant with a green and red dragon. For the second time. I sighed, "Race, we passed this restaurant befoah…"

"We have? No, that was a different…no it…damnit! Let's jist go down this street. I have a good feelin' 'bout this one."

I followed him blindly down the street. And another street. And another street. "Race why don't ya jist ask for directions it would…"

"I'se know wheah I'm goin.' So stop." He glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and we went down another street. I don't know how we got to Little Italy. Magic. Must have been. Race relaxed as we walked under the sign that read "**Prego, Tu Hai Arrivato a Piccola Italia**!"

"Hey Race, what's the sign say?"

He smiled, "What makes ya think I know?"

"I've hoird ya mutterin' italian durin' the rally."

He smiled, "Tu sei bello."

I looked at him blankly, "Race I don't-o speak-o Italiano."

"I said 'you are beautiful.' An' the sign reads 'You have arrived in Little Italy.'"

"Teach me somethin."

"In Italian?"

"No in Portuguese, yea in Italian."

"Ciao, come stai?"

"What?"

"What is cosa. I said 'hi, how are you.'" He looked up at a sign, "I'll teach ya more latah, we'se heah."

I looked up the sign read "Orlandoni's." It looked nice. We walked in and the scent was amazing. The place looked nice. Not like hoity-toity, but nice. "Dis is nice Racey."

"My uncle used to work heah. He'd take us heah on our birthdays. I havn't been heah in a while."

"Does he still work heah?"

Race looked away. "He died a couple years back."

"I'm sarry."

"It's ok. Don't worry 'bout it. Ya didn't know." He walked up to the hostess and smiled at her, "Good Evenin.'"

"Same to you, two?" Race nodded and she got some menus. "Follow me."

"Thanks." Race smiled at her again.

"Not a problem." And she went back to her post.

"So what's good heah?" I asked as I glanced at the menu, nothing really looked familiar to me. I think I recognized the word 'pasta' but I wasn't too sure.

"You want pasta, veal, or chicken?"

"Uh…pasta?" I looked up at him.

His eyes were grinning at me. "You want cheesy pasta, creamy pasta, meaty pasta, or mushroom pasta?"

"Meaty?" I looked down at the menu again, "Race I don't get this…"

"I'll order for ya. You want meat sauce or no?"

"Shoa."

He nodded and looked through the menu. I just put mine down and looked around. It really is nice in here. There's a bunch of paintings of Italy. The people all look pretty happy. There's a couple of couples staring into another's eyes. There's a couple of families as well. There's even a little kid with pasta all over his face laughing.

"Spot? Hello…what do you want to drink?"

"What? Huh?" I looked over at Race and then noticed a waiter looking at me. "I'll have some watuh."

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken parmesan and he'll be having the pasta bolognese."

"Thank you." He took our menus and walked over to another table.

"What were you thinkin' 'bout? Ya looked like ya were concentrating hard on sumthin.'"

"I was jist lookin' around. Nothin' really."

He nodded, "So…"

"So…"

"Yeah…."

I smiled and let out a small laugh, "Don't tell me we're gonna have one of those conversations."

He smiled, "Nah. We could talk about which waiter is hotter….or how Blender from Queens was pushed into Central Park's Lake."

"Blender was pushed in a lake? When did this happen?"

"Three days ago, ya didn't hear?"

I shook my head, "Who pushed him, Blender's pretty big."

Race smiled, "Les."

"Les? Ya mean that lil' kid from the rally?"

"Yeah. Blender said something about how Jack was a bad leader an' Les got all fired up an' pushed him in the lake. Mush was there with Blink an' they told the whole lodgin' house the other night. We was all crackin' up like crazy ovah it."

"Ain't he Mouth's lil' bruddah?"

"Yeah. Ya think Blender'll come after him?"

"No."

"Why, Dave was all freakin' out. Jack told him to calm down."

"Well he got pushed in a lake by a seven yeah old. That's pretty embarrassin.'"

Race tried to reenact it and he started crackin' up. "I guees ya right, Blink told me he was flailin' his arms aroun' an' he looked like a drowned rat when he got out."

I laughed and our waiter came with our food. He put a huge plate of pasta in front of me. Race got some chicken thing. "Race this is huge."

"It ain't nothing.' For Pasqua e Natale we always went to la casa di la mia nonna e lei..."

"In english?"

"Cosa?" He looked at my confused look and smiled, "Mi dispiace. Means I'm sarry. Well, my _grandma _made huge dishes of food. I think we could have fed the whole city sometimes. But we all managed to eat it." He started cutting up his chicken.

"How many people were theah?"

"Depended. Sometimes ten sometimes thirty….thirty-three?"

"Thoity-tree?" I almost dropped my fork.

"I'se Italian, whadya expect?" He smiled.

I got some pasta on my fork and tried it. It was amazing. "Speakin' of Italian, dis is great."

His smile widen, "Glad ya like it."

The rest of the meal went perfectly. We talked about all of Racetrack's cousins (which was cugini in Italian), aunts (zei), uncles (zii), his nieces and nephews (nipoti). It was interesting. For desert we got this huge cake thing with a ton of rum in it called Tiramisu. That means something in English but hell if I could remember. Race came back to the lodging house with me and I had the best night's sleep in a while with Race in my arms.

* * *


	9. Calling your Bluff

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 9: Calling your Bluff

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yeah, I know, update more often. I think I fell way too into the habit of updating once a month…sorry….

* * *

I would love to thank:

**Unknown Dreams**- I love the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the lemon and the restaurant part!

**MyDracoMalfoy-** I can't believe your school doesn't have Italian! I love the language and I'm glad you liked it. I'll throw some more Italian in this for you. The other day we learned curse words and it made my week. Lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Mildred's POV:  
**

**

* * *

**

I forgot how much I hated Brooklyn. It figures, as soon as I crossed the bridge I would get lost. Oh how I wish there were more friendly looking people here. There's only a few people out walking the streets this early. No one looks particularly friendly. If I was to ask them for directions…oh, I don't want to think about that. They'd probably make fun of me or send me in the wrong direction. Or worse. I'm young, I'm cute, and I'm too young to die. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, to tell my Aunt Sheila about her rude son "Spot."

I wonder how he acquired that nickname. He must of helped out a dog of some sort. Or was that was his father called him. Maybe I should have mentioned that to him. I can't believe…There he is. And he's walking with that guy that he was with yesterday. The guy is rather attractive, nice short Italian-looking guy. They sure are walking close to each…oh. They're holding hands. Well I hold hands with my friends. Maybe they're really good pals or something. Yes…I'm sure…

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Friend's DON'T KISS EACH OTHER! OH MY GOD! This isn't just one of those quick little kisses. Oh God. Benji's….oh fuck…he's….he's…homosexual…Oh God. That's how he got the hickey on his neck… My cousin is queer. No. Holy shit. That is so against everything in society. He's going to hell. Oh God, they haven't stopped yet. That's it! I'm going to tell them to…oh they stopped. And the short Italian spotted me. Oh great. Heh…Benji lost a lot of color in his face. Good. He deserves it the little prick. He's so going to hell. Great…They're walking towards me.

"Seems like you're having a nice morning Benjamin."

"What the fuck are you doin' here." He spat that out and was so obviously trying cover up his fear.

"Oh I'm just taking a stroll. You know."

"You hate Brooklyn, you always have, an' its way to early in the mornin' to be 'takin' a stroll.' Now why the hell are youse here?"

"I could tell you. But that would be to easy sweet little cousin of mine."

"I'll ask one moah…"

"You will not be getting an answer Benji." I smirked at him.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOUSE HEAH MILLIE!"

"Spot, calm down." His boyfriend (?) put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not now Race!" He shrugged it off.

"So is this your little boyfriend?"

He gritted his teeth and threw one hell of a scowl at me, "Yes."

I smiled, "How nice."

"What are you doing heah?" Race asked.

"Actually I was off to go see his mother…"

"WHAT!" The fear in his eyes returned in full force.

"I didn't appreciate what you said to me or about her yesterday."

"Fuck you."

"I need to go tell her how rude you turned out to be and about you're little secret." I nudged in Race's direction.

"Oh no you fuckin'…" He looked at Race then back at me and smirked. "Ya know what? I'l come fuckin' wid ya because I don't fuckin' trust a woid ya said. I bet ya don't even know the wat deah. Ya prolly jist visitin' some friend of yours. So I'll call ya bluff Millie. Go find my deah sweet mudah. Lead the fuckin' way."

* * *

**Spot's POV**

**

* * *

**

There is no way in hell she's going to remember where I used to live. I highly doubt she can find here way there, she hates Brooklyn. She's bluffing. Watching her read street signs is making me wish Race didn't leave. I would have someone to laugh with. I still can't believe she fucking caught us kissing. I didn't think anyone would be awake enough to notice. Figures Millie was. She's such a morning person. It's sort of sick.

Back in the day, if I was sleeping over there for some reason, she'd wake me up at the crack of dawn and want to play. But when I wanted to wander around at night she would be too tired. Plus my Aunt Treasa and Uncle Bran would tell me that it was too late. I've always been a night person.

"Millie, you can stop at any time. Ya don't know wheah you're goin.'"

"I do so. Now shut it."

"Sure…considering you've passed the streets ya could've turned on…"

She frowned at me. She didn't turn around. Conlon blood makes you stubborn as hell. I just kept walking behind her. We finally made a turn in the right direction twelve minutes later. Then we made another turn in the right direction. I looked up at a clock outside a leather store. Even if she wasn't bluffing, there would be no way that my mother would actually be up. She used to wake up at twelve forty five and that was her earliest. It wasn't even close to that. And if Millie wanted to keep her job she wouldn't wait around until then. So I just kept following. We made another turn in the right direction. Then another. Then another onto my street. Oh fuck…she's outside…

* * *

** A/N: **Mwahaha, cliff hanger! Aren't I evil?  
**

* * *

**


	10. Fck

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 10: F-ck

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies. Imagine the fun I'd have if I did though….mwahaha.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Carpe Diem is Latin for Seize the Day. Well as soon as my English teacher told us that, about half of us busted out singing, "Open the gates and seize the day…." My English teacher was confused. Then he asked what seize the day meant. Girl in the back went "Don't delay" And we all started singing again. Afterwards we explained that Seize the Day was in Newsies. I think I'm going to try to talk him into letting us watch that one scene…

Oh and I apologize about being evil. Lol.

Special thanks go out to…:drum roll:

**MyDracoMalfoy**: You're comment made me crack up and smile. I wasn't sure if it was too corny, and now I know that it wasn't. Yay.

**Aier of Mirkwood**: I love angst too! I have a mental roadblock with Until Tomorrow. I put too much stuff in and I have to sort that story out once I finish this one. I'm sorry about your friend's situation with her dad and her mom. I hope your friend is ok with everything. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Spot's POV**

* * *

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! "Fuck."

Millie kept walking and then looked back at me. Her face softened. I must look like hell right now. My knees feel weak and I felt my face pale. The soft expression too quickly vanished. Her face hardened and she threw me a small glare. "Come on Benjamin."

I looked at my mother. She was in a light pink robe, her hair was somewhat messy, and she wasn't wearing makeup. She looked almost normal. She had a huge hickey on her neck that rivaled my own. She looked up and her gray green eyes met mine. They blinked a couple of times. They clouded over with recognition. She looked at Millie. Millie of course waved.

"I hate you." I whispered towards Millie. She frowned at me.

I glanced back at my mother. Her eyes were still looking at my own. She then glanced me over and smirked once she spotted my hickey. Her eyes met mine again. I took a deep breath and gathered myself back together. What I did next surprised Millie, my mother, and myself. I walked forward towards the woman whom I've hated for years.

Her eyebrows raised, her smirk faded, and her eyes clouded over with a sense of confusion. She stood her ground.

And so did I, I walked straight up to her. "Morin' ma."

She glanced up. I had grown a good five inches taller than her. She didn't look to pleased about that. "Hi."

Tension and awkwardness rose between us. Both of us had our jaws clenched together. I glared at her and automatically regretted it for she threw a glare that was even more threatening then mine. I tried to hold my glare. Her gray-green icicles were no match for my own. I looked down and bit my lip in defeat. I looked up and the ice was melting to superiority. She crossed her arms and smirked.

Tension grew again but Millie stepped in this time. "Hey Aunt Sheila."

My mother averted her eyes to my cousin. "Hello Millie. What brings you to this side of the city? I thought you hated Brooklyn."

"Thought I'd let you know how your son is." She said such as a brat who had just won in an intense game of checkers against her rival. "As you can see, he is alive."

"Really now? I thought he was six feet under." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"And I thought I'd inform you of a couple of interesting tidbits about 'Spot.'"

My mother cocked and eyebrow up, "Spot?"

She blinked a couple of times. She didn't remember. Millie didn't know to begin with. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"What?"

"He's standing right in front of you. The 'famous leader of the Brooklyn newsboys. Tough and feared throughout New York.' At least that's what his little…"

"You'se don't know nothin' Millie. So shut ya mouth ya stupid bitch."

"Oh I think I know more than you think I know Benji. Was it just an illusion this morning that I saw? The one where you were kissing that…"

"Shut it or you'll regret it." I threw her one the best glare I could come up with.

She took a step back and I continued to glare. "Don't talk 'bout shit ya don't know everthin' 'bout Mildred. It ain't good foah youse or anyone else."

"Now Benjamin be nice to your older cousin." My mother spat out with a sneer.

I turned my glare over to her, "Ya one to talk. Ya stupid…"

SMACK. I grabbed the side of my face and then stared at the ground.

"Don't youse EVER say anythin' like that ta me again ya little shit. Ya left and jist think ya can do or say anythin' ya want 'round me? I don't think so. Now Millie, what were ya sayin' befoah this little ass opened his mouth? Know what, let's go upstairs."

She swirled around and opened the door. Millie followed her automatically. I just looked at the door. I remember when I left. How I stared at the door for a long time before I actually ran. I didn't want to go in. But I couldn't just let Millie make up stuff. I knew she would. So I trudged upstairs to the cursed apartment. I walked in and I thought I was going to cry as I heard the words "kissing his boyfriend…"

I stopped short. I looked at my mother. Her face angered and she threw a glare that was even worse than before at me. I stepped back. She picked up bowl and threw it at me. I jumped to the left and glanced at the door and back at her. But before I could run she had got up and punched me square in the nose. My nose started bleeding and I tried to run. She caught a hold of my shirt and pushed me to the floor. Next thing I know she's punching the shit out of my back. "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!"

I got her off of me and tried to get up. "Ma…"

"YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!"

She kicked my shin hard and I stumbled back. She pushed me and I fell into a room. She grabbed the door and shut it. I got up and tried to open it. The fucking bitch locked it. I banged on the door and started screaming for her to open it.

I heard the front door close and I knew Millie had left. I banged on the door harder. But I stopped shortly when I heard a cough from behind me.

"Hey there." I turned around and it was then were I realized what room I was in. I was in my old bedroom were I was raped. And there sitting on the same bed was a man. He didn't look friendly. He didn't look nice. He looked horny and was staring straight at me. I screamed and frantically tried to open the door. "Come here boy…"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

The man didn't listen. He only got up and came closer. I backed up against the wall. He grabbed my arm and I punched him the in face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Oooh, a fiesy one…that will cost you." He threw a punch at me and I grabbed his wrist and twisted. He screamed and grabbed my crotch. I froze and I looked at the man with fear. "There we go now you little whore, give me what I want."

He grabbed harder and I gasped. He backhanded me across the face. I let out a yell and he hit me again. I squirmed and he pressed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I pushed him away and he let go. I tried the door again and I heard him taking something off. I looked back in horror and saw him wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. I screamed and he grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I tried to get up and his arms held me down. I looked up at the man and started to cry. "Please don't…I'm not…please…"

"You know what I want you little whore. Either you do what I want or I break you in half and you do what I want. No one will save you."

He pulled me up and pushed me to the bed. I tried to break from his grip but it didn't work. He got on top of me and started pulling my clothes off. I screamed at the top of my lungs and went into hysterics. I tried to push him off but every time I did that he'd hit me with his belt. I cried out while he moaned and entered me. I let out an earsplitting scream and he hit me again. I sobbed loudly and begged for him to stop. He came and got off me. I cried into the pillow. And for the second time in my life I was left broken and bleeding on my bed.


	11. Just Can’t Take It Anymore

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 11: Just Can't Take It Anymore**

**Disclaimer- Alas, Newsies does not belong to me. :pouts:

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the really really really belated update. School exams were hell, work is time consuming (fudge mixed in or on top?) and I had a really bad case of writer's block. I reread the last chapter a couple weeks ago and went, 'oh crap...What did I do?' Since then I've been pondering how to make a chapter to follow that one. So here it is. Again sorry for being so retarded. **

**The last chapter got the most reviews so all of my reviews get newsie shaped lollipops:hands them out:

* * *

**

**Bloodrayn**- I don't think I've ever seen a Spot/Sarah fic. I can't remember the last time I actually read a het fic with Spot…I'm terribly addicted to slash. And usually the het fics with spot are all Mary Sues magically appearing and the have the cheesey romance and blah blah blah. But that's awesome that you have the same name as a character!

**Unknown-Dreams**-Millie will suffer. Mwhahaha.

**Mydracomalfoy**- Racetrack will come when he is needed and I'm sorry for such the long wait. / But hey, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was soooo amazing! Did you sense all of that sexual tension between Harry and Draco? Because sure as hell did and I loved it. I went at midnight to my local Barnes and Noble because me and my friends are total dorks. My one friend dressed like Lupin and the other Snape and they did all these slashy poses and it was fun. D

**ALLiEMON**- You don't have to cry now! I'm updating. You motivated me to think up the finishing touches and get this story out before the next election…sorry about the long wait and such.

**Gamblerezra**- Glad you like it! I'm going to rewrite most of Until Tomorrow when I finish this because I realized I didn't like where it was going. So some things will be changed around.

**guardgurl123**- thanks for the review! I love when reviews posted a while after the chapter is posted. Then I usually get pulled out of my writer's block. Thanks!

* * *

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Racetrack's POV**

* * *

Today has been utterly horrible and it's only 10am. First Spot's cousin sees us making out, then they disappear off to his mother's, then the headline sucks, then Jack was on my case about not being in the lodging house for the past couple of nights, and now I just got a paper cut from this damn pape. I mean, when he was going out with Sarah he was never around. He would spend a whole two weeks without making an appearance in the lodging house. No one dared say anything to him about it. ARG.

I walked off towards my spot and yelled out the headline, improved of course, "Extra! Extra! 'Sweet's Meat's Turkey Company uses Seagulls!'"

"Young man, I'll take one." Some blonde lady gave me a nickel as I gave her one, "Keep the change."

"Thanks Miss." At least the crowds still bought my bullshit. "Extra! Listen to this! Small child lifts up trolley to save kittens!"

"A pape please." A small kid gives me a penny.

It took me an hour and a half longer than usual to sell my papes. I was too distracted about Spot. He never really told me about his mother. I only overheard that she was a whore from Millie. But there was so much hatred in her tone that I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not. So I don't know. But Spot was truly torn apart with the meeting with his bitchy cousin. I didn't know Spot Conlon _could_ cry, during the strike he was always so strong and fiery. It seemed like the mighty leader of Brooklyn had no soft side.

This last week proved my old theory completely wrong. He just had this hidden side to him. When we were together he was gentle and caring. I had held him close when he was crying. I, Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins, had fallen in love with the big bad leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, Benjamin "Spot" Conlon.

And now he was off to something that had deeply effected him. God, I hope he's okay…

Tibby's was it's usual sight. I saw Jack, Davey, and Les sitting together at a table. I was still peeved at Jack so I turned the other way in search of other companionship to sit with.

"Race! Sit with us!" I looked over and saw Blink and Mush sitting happily together.

I walked over and took a seat. "Hey guys."

"Heya Race, how's it goin'?"

"Could be bettah. How 'bout you'se two?"

"'bout the same, But..." Blink said with a glare at Specs. "He's an ass."

"Huh?"

"Blink, please, it's okay…" Mush glanced at his fork and then up to Blink.

"He called you…"

"Ya almost punched him. It ain't nothin' I nevah heard befoah…"

I cut in, "He cracked another comment I'm takin' it?"

"Yeah…" Mush looked down and started playing with his fork. Blink put his arm around him and kissed his cheek. Mush instantly smiled.

And I instantly looked down and started playing with my fork.

"Racetrack?"

I looked up at Mush blankly and sighed, "It's nothin.'"

Blink grabbed the fork that I was fiddling with, "It ain't nothin.'"

"Did somethin' happen with Spot?"

My head whipped up and met Mush's big brown eyes. "What? No…why…Spot? Me? How did you…"

"Race, we may only have three useable eyes between us, but we ain't blind. You'se two have been hangin' all ovah each othah when you think no one's lookin.' I've seen ya two holdin' hands under the table an' such." Blink flashed me a smirk.

I blushed, "I…Spot…it…damnit guys…"

Mush looked at Blink and smiled, "Well now we'se not the only ones anymore."

"I've always suspected Dutchy was…" I nodded over to him, "He used to watch me get dressed sometimes…"

"Dutchy does do that from time to time…I don't know."

We talked the rest of the lunch break and the two lovebirds really helped me calm down. Spot's the famous leader of the Brooklyn Newsboys. If he could handle taking on Harlem last year, he could handle his mother.

* * *

**Spot's POV

* * *

**

I can't take it anymore. Two more guys have come, came, and gone since she locked me in here. I'm bleeding, I'm tied to the bed, and the last guy thought it would be fun if he whipped the hell out of my back before fucking me.

Now I'm just tied here and am forced to hear my mother having sex through these thin walls. They make entirely too much noise. I tried burying my head into my pillow but that didn't work at all. I wonder how her neighbors can stand all this noise…

"Damn Sheila, you'se the one whore in all of Brooklyn that is definitely worth the outrageous price that you'se all charge…"

"Thanks Ellis. Now can I have my outrageous amount of money?"

"Sure thin.'"

"Thanks, have a nice day!"

"Bye Sheila. See ya next week."

I heard the door shut and her rustle in the kitchen. My stomach growled. I looked at the clock and it was around when I usually met Race to go to Tibby's. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's giving that bitch cousin of mine hell today. When I get my hands on her she's going to regret everything she's ever said and done with me. That bitch is going to pay.

But how am I going to get out of here? Both my arms are tied to different bedposts and are in tight knots. I tried wriggled with them. I dragged my knees upward so I was sitting on them and moved myself closer to the knots. I bit down hard on the one string and tried pulling. It got me nowhere. I pushed my legs out so they where against the frame and pushed.

That's when I heard the door open. I tensed up. The last thing I wanted was another man to come in and fuck me again. I looked back and tensed even more. It wasn't another man, but my mother.

"Ya got blood on my sheets."

I glared at her, "S'not my fault ya…"

"It is." She took a bite out of her sandwich and smirked. "Ya can't be rough with the men or they're rough with ya."

I grinded my teeth and threw the worst glare in my life right at her. "Go to hell."

Her smirk dropped and she sneered, "I don't take orders from queers."

"Ya might not, but ya shoah don't mind sellin' ya son to them."

The ice in her eyes threw daggers at me and she growled at me, "Benjamin Collin Conlon! Ya son of a bitch don't you'se DAHR…"

"Ya got the son of a BITCH part right." I smirked.

"Bad move Ben." She came at me and put her hands around my neck and started strangling me. Her eyes were pure ice and she reeked of sex and alcohol. Her make up was smeared and I started to feel the effects of her strangling me. I coughed and tried to break free but her grip tightened. I gasped and started to see spots, "Ma…"

Her grip vanished and I doubled over coughing and gasping for air. I curled up as much as I could and felt a tear run down my face. My coughing was replaced by the tears. I couldn't take it anymore. First Millie, then my mother, then rape, and then my mother trying to kill me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just shut my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want another lollipop! 


	12. Feisty little thing

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 12: Feisty little thing**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.

* * *

**

**A/N: heh…don't kill me?

* * *

**

**Also I need to hand out some lollipops! **

**Rustie73- **Thanks for the review, it really was nice. Every so often I doubt myself over this story, so you're review really helped me out and made me realize that I really do need to update this thing.

**I am Cara**- I'm sorry for making you sad, but I'm finally updating!

**MaraTheDarkQueen**- :hands you you're lollipop:

**Jinx**- It's not really finished yet, but it will be. I might actually make a sequel, I'm really debating on it.

**Mydracomalfoy- **Yay Harry Potter 6! Sorry for the long update…

**Tudilovesyou**- Here's you're promised lollipop and more of the story!

**elleestJenn**- you made me smile when you said it was different. I hate those classic Mary Sue's and such. Thanks!

**guardgurl123**- :hands out lollipop:; Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Spot's POV**

**

* * *

**

It's been a week, I think, since the ground ripped open and I fell into Hell. My body is covered with bruises and blood stains. All that bitch of a mother of mine has given me to eat is bread and milk, but she has taken off the ropes from my arms, so at least I can stretch out a bit when she doesn't have anyone in my room.

A yawn comes over me and I spread out across my bed, throwing the thin blanket over my body. My eyes are heavy and my body's exhausted, I haven't slept right since I got here. I try to sleep, but my mind won't let me, I've got to much on my mind. I'm hungry, I wonder how Brooklyn's faring, how Race is, what the headline is, Racetrack… He's on my mind the most. He saw me run off with my cousin, he knows I grew up in Brooklyn, why...ugh. Maybe something happened to him, yeah, maybe he's been trying, Brooklyn is big, maybe he doesn't really care about me he could of just pretended so he could go around saying stuff, some people have done that…but Race wouldn't…would he? No…Race, ugh. What would happen…I should have told him, fuck, I'm falling hard for that saucy little Italian. He didn't give me shit for being arrogant, he didn't cower at me when I threw him a glare, he felt right in my arms, and he gives one hell of a…

The door creaked and I heard a key turning the lock. I bolted up in bed and my eyes glued to the door. A man with frizzy black hair and blue eyes looked on my exposed torso, "Hey there, I heah ya a feisty little thin'."

I stared at him, "What?"

"Friend of mine came heah a couple nights ago, said you was a fightah." He walked over toward the bed with lust filling his eyes, I backed up further in the bed, "Or are ya jist a scared lil' boy?"

I just stared at him, trying to blank out my mind as he threw the blanket off of me. He grabbed my hands and held them hard against the headboard of my bed. I grimaced slightly as his nails went into my skin.

"Well look at youse…pretty little thin'" I wiggled to get out of his grasp but he held me tighter, "I don't think so…"

He climbed on top of me and I yelled out as he climbed on top of me. I tried clearing my mind, pretending that this was just a bad dream, that Race would come in and…."FUCK!"

"What was dat boy? Ya like it that way?"

"Get offa me!" The pain was worse than the other guys, far worse.

"Oh I don't think so." He noticed the towel I had on my table and stuffed it into my mouth. I gagged and tried not to cry as he pounded into me. When he was done he took out the towel and kissed me roughly. I bit his tongue hard and threw the blanket back on me, He got up, threw his clothes on and left. I heard him talking to my mother and then heard the front door shut.

Moments later my mother barged into my room and for the first time since I fell into this hellhole, she smiled at me. "Get dressed Ben."

I stared at her with confusion, "Why? An' ya have my clothes."

"Didn't ya know who that man was?"

"No. Who is he?"

"The new major of New Yawk City, Travis Gregory! He's loaded an' jist paid a fortune foah yoah ass."

"The election was dis week?"

"Ya. He won by default, the othah guy, McGuiness, was in a huge drug ring. It's been all ovah the papes."

That's why. Crooked politicians made the best headline next to wars. "I can't believe I missed dat headline."

"What?"

"Tawkin' to myself, sarry."

"No, what did ya mean?"

I looked up at her, "Millie told ya."

She thought for a minute, "Ohhh, you'se a newsie. Forgot 'bout that. Anyways, take a showah an' get dressed, we'se invited to his party tonight. I'll give ya a towel an' ya clothes."

She left my room and left the door open. She came back smiling with a towel and put my clothes on my table. "Well go take a showah Benji!"

My mother was happy and we were invited to a party because she threw me into prostitution? I shrugged to myself and wrapped the towel around myself and headed to the bathroom.

The level of orange in the bathroom was blinding. Every time I was allowed in here I had to squint for a couple minutes and let my eyes adjust. I closed the door and took a look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't bleeding for once, but I did have a couple bruises left over from that Russian guy this morning. At least the Mayor didn't try and kill me like the other men did. He just hurt a hell of a lot.

I climbed into the shower and turned the water on a nice warm temperature. This was only my second shower since I've been here. The other time was when she realized how badly I was bleeding all over he sheets, so she locked me in the bathroom for two hours and got the sheets cleaned, but at least I got a bath out of the deal. I took the soap and lathered it across my body. I didn't realize how grimy I was. The soap smelt like oranges, go figure. So did the shampoo and the conditioner. I knew I was a fruit, but did I have to smell like one as well? I smiled to myself and attempted to detangle my hair.

I climbed out of the shower, dried off and put some lotion on, which surprisingly wasn't orange scented. It was tangerine scented…ugh. I ran my fingers through my hair and figured that I should probably find a brush. I opened the top drawer of my mother's vanity and found nothing but makeup, I opened the next drawer and found enough hair products to last my entire life. I rummaged through the drawer and came across some detangling thing or something. I put some in my hair and tried to find a brush. I found just about everything else, but a brush. So I opened the bottom drawer and found towels. So I looked in the side drawer, found makeup remover and nail polish, looked in the other side drawer, found a hair drier and a curling iron. Then I finally looked in the last side drawer and found more orange scented products. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door, "Ma? Where's the brush?"

She waltzed in the bathroom and handed me the brush, then she gasped, "Benjamin what the hell did ya do to ya hair!"

"I put some detangling thing in it…why…holy shit!" I looked in the mirror and my hair was turning blonde. "IT SAID DETANGLING!"

"I put my blonde spray in dat bottle…" She looked at my head again, "We don't have time to wash it out, jist get dressed."

"Ma my hair is BLONDE!"

"Shut up Benjamin, I don't have time for dis. Just brush yoah hair and get dressed."

I glared at her and quickly brushed my hair on the way to my room. I shut the door and turned on the light. I looked at my clothes. I hadn't seen them in a while, my red suspenders, my favorite blue shirt, and my brown pants. I wish I could have had my hat, my cane, and my slingshot, but that day I was jist walkin' Racetrack out. I got dressed and looked in the small mirror near the door. I didn't look too terrible as a blonde and I'm going to a party, I guess it could be worse.

* * *

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter now, so it won't take millions of days to update again. I'm sorry! Review? **


	13. Damnit

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 13: Damnit**

**Disclaimer**- **Not mine

* * *

**

**A/N:** Look! You guys didn't have to wait another 2582758 months. D

**MyKa HoLLy-** Glad you love the story so much and thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe the story got to you like that, I'm really happy it did. I didn't know I could make people get into this story so much.

**Mydracomalfoy**- My loyalist reviewer ever! I'm still planning how Race is going to come into this. I would tell you more but then it wouldn't be suspenseful! Please don't kill me…lol

**Rustie73-** Race will come into play soon, I just can't tell you when. But he'll be around soon. And so will Millie.

**MaraTheDarkQueen-** I have a thing for them too. D

**elleestJenn-** I was wondering if that was going to be brought up. The reason why his attitude is changed is just because of the excitement of finally getting out of the house and the reason she's all in a good mood is because she has more $$$ now and is going to a party thanks to her son being A+ in bed. And yea, the hair dyer was a dumb move. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Spot's POV**

**

* * *

**

I didn't really understand why my mother was being so nice to me all of the sudden. I evidently must have scored her a load of money for her to be this kind. "Ma, it's fine. Leave it."

She was trying to fix my collar when we heard a knock at the door, my mother answered it, reveling a cab driver with a name plate that read "Buck". "So Miss Conlon, wheah do you'se need ta go tonight?"

"Same place ya dropped me off last time. 1003 Madison, Upper East Side."

"No problem, we'se best be off Miss."

"Shoah Buck. Com'on Ben." She let Buck exit first and then she grabbed my arm and walked with me. "I have a plan. You'se stay for a bit an' act yah best tonight and I give ya more than half of what ya made the past week. Ya do this for another couple days an' ya free to go roam around and sell ya papers."

"An' if I run?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ya already made the mistake of tellin' me 'bout yah Brooklyn newsies. I could waltz in theah an' ruin yah little reputation in an instant." She opened the cab door and pushed me in. "So don't blow this."

I scowled at her, damning myself for having an ego. I snapped my head in the direction of the other window and glared out. Damn it. What the hell. I need to just jump out of this car now, before I actually consider this. Money, I needed it. I blew off selling the other week to be with Race because I thought the election would increase my income. But, damnit. Damn my ego, damn my cousin, and damn my stupid mother! Rape. That's what's been happening to me the past week. I don't know those men. Those men aren't Racetrack Higgins, they don't care about anything about getting their sex. They just don't do it and be done. Some beat me, some kiss me, while others scream out other people's names. They rip into me and not only take my body, but take my god damn dignity. If I run, my mother will head over to Brooklyn and she'll tell them all. Some of my boys won't buy, others will, and some will get pissed and try to kill me. It's happened before. Snake Eyes got killed over eating another newsie's pastry. Prostitution is…ugh. They won't understand. The famous leader of the Brooklyn newsies was taken over by other men. Men who's names do not strike fear into other's hearts. It ain't gonna fly. I'm sick of this. I can't take it. I need to get out of here. I can't. I need to. But I can't. I need the money. I have to keep my reputation. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

"Thank ya Miss Conlon." Buck smiled at her as he pulled out, dropping us off at a enormous house. It was three stories tall with gray brick laced with a black metal trim, granite statues lined the roof, each of them who's eyes burned into me with eternal pride.

My mother grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to her, "Don't run, act you're best and try to drop your accent while you're here. I've been with Travis while he's had company before an'…and each time they have shot me a look when my accent slips. This night can turn out to be worth a great deal of money and if everything runs smoothly and if you behave and do what Travis says, you will be getting some of it. Travis seemed to really enjoy you're company earlier, so do what he says."

"Ma…"

"Benjamin. Not now."

We walked towards the door, it swung open to us by a man in a full tux, "Good Evening Sheila."

"Evening Darius. Where might the festivities be this evening?"

"Right in the music room and later at the dining room, Miss Sheila."

"Thank you." She gave him a smiling nod and she headed towards the left, which I guess leads to the music room. I followed her and noticed all the decorative paintings of family members, pets, and scenery. She turned left and another door was opened. "This way Ben."

I entered the room and was blinded by all the green in the room and violin music flowed into my ears. I bit my tongue and had a quick flashback of my father playing the violin. I shook my head and the image quickly was gone. I noticed my mother already talking to his mayor-ship. Another image flashed back into my mind. Two weeks ago I had seen them together, outside at night. Travis looked in my direction and motioned for me to come forward. I didn't feel like getting on my mother's bad side, so I obliged. "Good Evening Benjamin."

"Evenin' Mr. Gregory." I threw on a plastic smile and clenched my teeth, how dare he act like he hadn't raped me two hours beforehand.

"I'm glad the both of you could make it here tonight. The boys down in City Hall decided that if I didn't throw myself a party then they would kick me out of office! Now imagine that."

"Oh Travis, how silly of them. They do not hold the power in this city, that power is alllllllllll yours." I cocked my eyebrow and took a good look at my mother. She really knew her bullshit.

I started looking around while Gregory mayor-face was busy small talking with my mother. A waiter brought over a tray, "Arangini, sir?"

I had never eaten an arangini before so I took one and popped it into my mouth. It was amazing. It some kind of rice ball thing and it had some sort of cheese in it. I took a couple more to occupy myself.

"You know, Benjamin, those arangini are straight off the boat from Italy." Travis flashed me a grin, "Are you a fan of Italian food?"

My mind immediately flashed back to that night Race took me out to Little Italy. "Yeah. I am."

"Wonderful, tonight's meal theme is Italian. We're going to have gnocchi in a lobster cream sauce, stuffed peppers filled with prosciutto, stromboli, and veal marsala. Hope you brought your appetite with you." He put his arm on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "And you're my dessert."

I tensed up and tried to smile. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing but lust. I turned to go and grab some more food when he spun me around and grabbed my arm forcefully. "But I can't wait that long. Come with me, Feisty."

* * *

I didn't have much of a choice. He lead me to another door and ushered me in, we went through a painting to a room with a bed. I looked into his eyes again and I could tell he sensed my fear. He shut the door and slammed my body against it, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him off, "Travis…"

He grabbed me by the waist and held me down onto the bed. My mind raced as his hands roamed. I pushed him off of me again, "What would your guests think of yoah disappearance? Then comin' back all disheveled and reeking of sex?"

He sulked and the lust went from his eyes. I had to pull this off or else. I bit my tongue and moved towards him, "Plus, ya don't get desert before ya eat yoah dinnah."

He smirked at me and I ran my fingers across his arm, I wanted to kill myself for doing that, "And I do have to have proper etiquette, Feisty."

I threw on a plastic smile towards him while sitting up. "Now, Mr. Mayor, how do we get back to the party?"

"Right this way."

God damnit, I wanted to throw myself off a bridge.

* * *

Dinner was tortuous. I was sitting right in between my mother and one of her past clients and Travis kept winking at me from three chairs down. I had tried to converse with the others at the party, however my accent kept slipping and sliding, as my mother said, it got me bad looks. At least the food was nice. I kept thinking of Racetrack the entire meal. Where was he? Why hasn't he looked for me? What if he finds out about this whole mess…I don't even want to think about explaining it to him. Damnit, what if he doesn't care?

My dinner plate was replaced by tiramisu and I almost lost it. I missed him so much. His touch, his cocky attitude, his…god I sound like a homesick female. I looked at my tiramisu again and my stomach dropped. It was dessert. Damnit.


	14. The Edge

**Past Unlocked**

**Chapter 14: The Edge **

**Disclaimer**- **If Disney decided to sue me, all they'd get was some loose change and my Newsies dvd.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I apologize for the really really long wait on this chapter. I had written the first part as soon as I finished the last chapter. But stupid boys, the cyst on my ovary exploding, and so much other crap got in the way and I'm sorry. Anyway, he's some shout outs to all of you who put up with my terrible spaced out writing style!

**MaraTheDarkQueen** – Things are going to get better, really soon. I promise.

**Rustie73-** I'm glad you're getting into the story. Spot's mother is a fun character to write because she's just full of so much malice and she's such a bitch.

**MyKa HoLLy** – I'm sorry if I'm making you cry! Things are going to look up and be cheery.

**elleestJenn**- Millie will play another part in the story. I'm not sure if it's going to be in the next chapter or two, but oh, she will not be happy.

**Danewsiegurl-** Thanks for the recent review. I don't know how far back you had to go for looking for a SpRace. I'm happy you like it!

**BlackRose2592**- Your puppy face worked. A+

* * *

**Race's POV**

**

* * *

**

I walked in the Lodging House tired and depressed. Snitch was showing off his new shirt, while Dutchy was cleaning his new glasses, and Blink smiled as Mush gave him a new eye patch. I walked up the stairs and laid down on my bed.

What did I do? Why did I let him go off with that bitch of a cousin of his? Why can't I find him? This is all my fault.

I've been looking for days. The headline is what keeps me from finding the Brooklynite that caught my heart within a kiss. The news has been so great lately that the World has been having to print more newspapers each day and the papes have been practically selling themselves. People have been hunting us down to buy a paper and don't even bother waiting for change. I've made eleven dollars in the past week selling. Each day after I finish selling my papers, I wander and look for Spot. I tried to remember where he disappeared from my sight, it's just not coming back to me. And Millie hasn't been working all week at Tibby's.

I laid down on my bed and looked at my watch which read 8:07. It was early but I already felt my eyes closing and myself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Spot's POV**

**

* * *

**

He threw me down on the bed and started attacking my lips with his own. He bit down on them, forcing me to part them. His tongue explored my mouth and I tried to keep my dinner down. I let him kiss me as deeply as he wanted to, I just laid there not responding. He took a hold of my hair and pulled on it, then quickly removed my shirt and tie. I felt his hands roam over my torso and I gagged.

"Now it's time for some fun."

The look in his eyes insured that I was not going to have fun. He took off the rest of his clothes and mine. He grabbed me hard and started massaging my balls. I bit my lip and tried not to think about what was happening. Then it stopped and I felt him stick his fingers in me. I grunted and he flipped me over and entered me. I gasped out in pain as he thrust himself into me. He took a hold of my hair and quickened his pace tremendously. I bit down on the pillow and tried not to yell out as he went harder and harder into me.

I closed my eyes hard as he thrust into me on last time; planting his seed inside of me. He leaned down and planted a kiss on neck. "God damn Feisty."

I bit my tongue hard, trying not to wince as he pulled out of me. I rolled over and avoided the eyes of the man who had just raped me. I knew I had to look at him to see Racetrack again and have money in my pocket. I felt cheap and used, but I managed to direct my eyes at his and keep the bitterness out of my voice. "Glad you enjoyed your dessert."

"It was hard not to, you're just as good as your mother."

I made a face. Thankfully he took it the wrong way, "Maybe better."

I bit my tongue again and tasted the copper of my blood and let out a forced laugh. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to get out of here. I rose up from the bed to get my clothes back on, when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. "Travis…your party…"

"Damnit. That is right."

He scowled and started putting his clothes back on, fixing his greasy hair and making me just want to slice his throat open right there and then. I figured it was safe for me to do the same, so I did. I looked in the mirror and caught myself by surprise. I had forgotten about my hair. I let out a small laugh and Travis gave me an odd look.

"I had a hair accident and forgot about it."

"I like it this way." He ran his fingers through it, I had visions of cutting each of them off and setting them on fire. "We must be getting back to the party. Straighten your tie."

He moved the painting to the side and went out, beckoning me to follow him. He lead me through the way we came in and arrived back to the party. I caught my mother staring at me. Her eyes had a triumph in them, it made me sick. I left Travis's side and walked off towards the refreshments. The man working the beverages smiled at me, "Having a bad night Blondie?"

I glared at him and turned around, "Just give me a drink."

He handed me a punch, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mayor's bed."

I whipped back around and felt my eyes shooting daggers. "What did ya fuckin' say?"

"You really think I've for Travis for three years and didn't know his lust for male prostitutes? Hmm?"

"I ain't a fuckin' whore."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Then you reek of sex why? Is it because he ran off with you after desert to go flower picking? I don't think so. The only gardening he had in mind was to stick something in the pansy."

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my punch directly in his face. "Don't you'se DARE try and say shit. You don't know nothing.'"

And with that I stormed off towards the door. I would have made it if the man didn't kick my legs out from under me and kick me hard in the back. I grimaced and got off the ground, fists clenched, aimed, and ready to strike. He threw an left hook at me and I slapped it away delivering a hard punch to his cheek. I heard the music stop and noticed the ground gathering and that's why I didn't see his next move. He planted one against my chest. I growled, retaliating with a blow to his stomach followed by an uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled backwards, brown eyes turning an almost crimson color, and charging at me full force. I braced myself as he collided with me. I grabbed his shoulders trying to push him back as he went for my neck, I bit down on his arm and he let out a yelp and backhanded me across the face. I was used to that by now and just pulled back my arm and my fist collided it with his jaw. He stumbled back and I threw another one, hitting him in the eye, and another hitting him in the temple. He tried to throw one last punch at me and I gave him another uppercut and he flew into the air and landed on his back with a thud.

I was ready to still go after him when I felt a couple of strong arms pulling me back. My mother's eyes were raging with fire and pure anger. She slapped me across the face, having the sound echo off the walls of the room. "We're leaving."

The men holding me didn't lax their grips, they lead me straight out of the manor and threw me into Buck's car. Moments later my mother threw open the door and barreled in. She slapped me again, "Benjamin Conlon! I have never in my entire life been so humiliated in my entire life! Do you not know that those are HIGHLY influential people? Do you not know that they pay a whole lot of money for me? I swear if I loose ONE costumer you are going to wish you…"

"Wish what? Wish I hadn't been born? Wish that I hadn't thought Millie was bluffing? Wish I didn't have a fuckin' slut for a mother?"

She slapped me again, "Don't you…"

I cut her off, "No Ma, don't you cut me off. I'se wasn't done. I wish that you hadn't screwed up my life. Ya had to keep me from runnin' off to find Pops. Ya always had one of ya men go fetch me and beat me every time I tried. Then ya tried whorin' me off and I ran. Then ya fuckin' come in and try and fuck up my life when I was quite happy where I was. All ya know how to do it fuck things royally."

I didn't see it coming. I really didn't. She pulled out a knife and fucking came at me. She stabbed and missed, cutting into the taxi. She slashed and it grazed me across the arm. I screamed out and she slashed manically, slicing my shirt open and grazing my skin with the blade. Then her eyes locked with mine and she raised the knife. I bolted to the side, opening the door of the moving taxi and jumped out. And I ran. Straight to Manhattan.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn... 


End file.
